


Sweet Demise

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Incubus!Keith, Kissing, Klance au, M/M, Making Out, Mythology - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, blowjob, but everythings completely consensual after that, handjob, help this is so shameless, incubus au, klance, there’s some nonconsensual kissing at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He wondered if he was mistaken, and if he actually had been dreaming, because there were two short, curling, black horns protuding from the top of the boy's head.”In which Keith is an incubus, and Lance is just a normal guy trying to get some shut-eye.





	Sweet Demise

**Author's Note:**

> in this AU also the events of vld never happened, and they’re all still at the garrison. also, keith is only becoming a student there now. idk. don’t think too hard about it

* * *

In his dream, Lance was being kissed. An innominate being, one he was very grateful for, was straddling his hips and kissing him, his cheek, his ear, his neck. He leaned his head back, sinking into the touch, pressing up into the pressure against his groin. He wasn't sure who it might be, scrambling for an image of a face in his mind to attach to the lips. Maybe Susan, the girl with the red hair in his class at the Garrison, or the girl that worked at the cinema, who's name Lance didn't know, but who kept giving him free ice cream samples when her manager wasn't watching.

He was hot enough as it was, the heat of the sultry summer night bleeding through his skin, making him sweat and tangle his bedsheets around his legs. With the added body heat, it was torturous.

He felt the roughness of a cheek against his and _oh_ , maybe the dream wasn't going that way at all, then. He hummed as two hands slid into his hair, felt the tickle of a hot breath against his neck. Which felt _very_ real. It then occurred to him, then, that he might have woken up. Which didn't make sense, because he 1) had never been more single in his life, and 2) was home for the summer. There was no reason for there to be someone in his bed right now. Yet he could hear cicadas chirping outside, and feel the heat of the night, and he realised that he couldn't have conjured all of that up in his sleep.

He blinked his eyes open to see a bleary, yet very present figure above him. And froze. The figure above him froze too, sitting back to look at him with owlish eyes. Lance's own eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and he pressed his body as far back into the headboard as it could go, breath laboured with a sick concoction of terror and arousal.

“Who—what are—no, what the hell, who are you, what are you doing in my room? Why were y—”

“You weren't supposed to wake up,” the boy said, frowning and looking down at him. He looked baffled, and very disappointed in both Lance and himself.

Lance saw now that it was a boy his age, still sitting on him. His hair was black and overgrown, his intense eyes narrowed in on Lance. He was clad in nothing but a grey shirt that hung off of him as though it was wet, and boxer shorts that Lance could see only because his legs were spread so that his knees were on either side of Lance's torso. He wondered if he was mistaken, and if he actually had been dreaming, because there were two short, curling, black horns protuding from the top of the boy's head.

“What the fuck,” he whispered.

“Sorry,” the boy said, looking disheartened, and climbing off of him. “I didn't mean to find you, I just couldn't...” He shook his head, moving into the darkness.

Lance sat up after him, now cold at the lack of body heat. Perhaps it wasn't so hot outside after all. The boy crossed the room to Lance's window, looking as though he was going to jump out, worrying, because Lance's room was in the attic. He felt dizzy, mind clouded with lust, as though some kind of spell had been cast over him.

“Where are you going?” Lance asked, voice hoarse.

The boy turned, cocking his head, and then returning to him. His face was impossibly red, and his brows were furrowed, as though he couldn't piece the situation together either.

“Do you want me to...stay?” he asked, but Lance had already answered “Yes.” before he finished his question.

Lance asked himself what he was doing, why he was inviting this stranger to stay, why he wasn't afraid. He felt no sense of danger, and every other sense imaginible. The boy sat on the edge of the bed, now airing on the other side of caution. Lance reached forward to touch the horns, earning a curious glance.

“Who are you?” Lance asked, transfixed with the horns.

“Keith—” he said before stopping himself, wincing as though he'd misspoken. “An Incubus.”

Lance frowned. “Like...the plant? No wait, that's succubus.”

“That's succu _lent_ ,” Keith corrected, mouth twitching with amusement. “A succubus is a female sex demon.”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “And you are?”

“...A male sex demon.”

Lance leaned back against the headboard, exhaling with his cheeks puffed, as though he'd been dealt a blow to the chest. “Woah. Are you gonna, like, kill me? Because I'm too young to die, I'm only eighteen and I haven't even graduated yet, and I was gonna get to go to space maybe, and—”

“I'm not going to _kill_ you,” Keith intercepted, scowling. “I was just...I'm so _hungry_ , and I hate doing this, but I was sleeping, and then I could smell your scent from a mile away because of the dream you were having, and once I got here I just couldn't help myself. You weren't supposed to...you know. Wake up.”

“Isn't that kind of messed up?”

“I know that. You think I enjoy it?”

“You _seemed_ to be enjoying it,” Lance said pointedly.

“Well,” Keith said, eyes glancing down to where Lance was still hard, “so did you.”

Lance flushed, crossing his arms in defense. “Well what did you expect? You make out with a guy, you give him a boner, that's the way it goes!”

“Ugh, forget it,” Keith snapped, standing up again and stalking back over to the window. “I'll find someone else.”

Lance mulled it over for all of two seconds, before calling out “Wait.”

Keith turned.

“What did you mean when you said you were hungry?” he asked.

It was Keith’s turn to look embarrassed again, awkwardly loitering at the edge of the room.

“It's how I feed. From sexual energy. I only need to eat once a month, and it's been...a while. It's not supposed to harm you, though. If anything it's mutually benefitial.”

Lance's mind was a complete blank. Scratch that, there was one thing on his mind.

“And you were going to...me? With me?”

Keith nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

Lance breathed, sitting up a little straighter and puffing his chest out. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Keith looked both surprised, and instantly relieved. “You’re going to...let me?”

 _Yes, because I would be doing_ you _the favour_ , Lance thought bemusedly. He felt jittery, and had to manually slow his breathing so that he didn’t look too excited.

“Well can’t have you going hungry, can we?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Keith nodded, approaching him slowly. Lance held his breath, then forced himself to let it go. Keith hopped onto the bed, reluctantly reached out a hand, and placed in on his bare stomach. Lance got the feeling that he was holding something back, and nodded his chin upwards to get his attention.

“Hey,” he said. “Feed away, man.”

Keith nodded, seeming more determined his time. He was straddling Lance again, suddenly, kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Oh,” Lance said against him, before cursing himself. So much for playing it cool.

Keith’s hands roamed his chest as he sucked Lance’s lower lip, licking into his mouth with no reservations. It was as though something had come over him, the hunger, perhaps, no longer holding back. The awkward, embarrassed boy from before was gone. Lance had no complaints about that.

Keith left a trail of wet kisses leading from his lips to his jawline, stopping to suck at his neck. He was leaving hickeys for sure, but Lance couldn’t bring himself to care, even a little bit. In fact, he would show them off with pride in the morning. Keith’s breath against his skin made him twitch, made his toes curl uncomfortably. The scrape of teeth made him shiver. Then, Keith began to move downwards, and Lance’s soul left his body.

“So you’re just gonna, okay, that’s fine, I’m just gonna, I’ll be up here,” he rambled, internally telling himself to shut up, “if you...need me...”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Keith said, placing another kiss just below Lance’s bellybutton.

When his hands found his waistband, it was a seventh heaven. He drew the boxers from Lance’s legs, allowing him to spring free. Lance swallowed any embarrassment he had. It was too late for any of that, now. Keith shifted backwards and leaned down so that he was eye level with it, and steadied it with one hand before licking one long stripe from base to tip, lapping up the keen that escaped from Lance.

Keith did this twice more, before wrapping a tentative hand around him, beginning to stroke his cock in a slow, rocking rhythm. Lance was so hard it ached, he couldn’t help but whisper “C’mon, Keith” in desperation. Just the image of Keith’s lips hovering over the head of his cock was enough to have him teetering on the edge.

Keith smiled gratuitously, and then swallowed him whole. Lance’s mouth opened, but no sound left before he clamped it shut again, clenching his jaw. He wasn’t sure if it was Keith, or just his Incubus powers, or whatever, but it was _good_. He took all of Lance, right down to the base, without so much as a flinch. His eyes weren’t even watering. Not that Lance was _that_ impressive. Average at most. But still. He felt as though the life was being sucked out of him, but in the best possible way. Lance was so filled to the brim with dizzy, muddled lust that he could barely keep his mind straight, hands grasping at Keith’s hair, holding onto the horns.

He seemed to like that, humming around Lance’s cock, and sending an agreeable vibration through his body. His hands gripped Lance’s thighs as his head worked a steady rhythm, sinking all the way down before pulling back up, lips lingering at the head. Every so often his lips would pop off, teasing the head with his tongue, drawing the most embarrassing sounds from him. Lance knew that he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

Then, Keith sat back, looking disheveled, brows furrowed. His lips, gorgeous and pink, were all puffed up from sucking his cock. Lance wanted to moan for him to come back down, but Keith was reaching behind his back for something.

“Sorry,” he said, “it’s really uncomfortable.”

When his hand returned to Lance’s thigh, something was unfurling behind him. A tail, Lance realized. It was a long, black, leathery-looking tale, thin and wirey, with an arrow shape at the tip of it. It must have been tucked away under his clothes the whole time, he realized. Christ. He was getting head from a literal sex demon, with horns and a tail. He wasn’t going to last long at all.

He couldn’t stop staring at it, when Keith resumed going down on him again. As he picked up the steady rhythm, it flicked around behind him, curling in delight every time Lance made a noise he approved of. Keith looked obscene, face pink, lips wrapped around him, eyes heavy and only half open as he looked at Lance. He looked blissed out, as though he was already feeding on the sexual energy. Lance was glad he could be of service.

“Listen,” Lance said, hearing his own voice crack, “I’m not gonna be able to—“

“That’s okay,” Keith said, coming up for air, without really listening to him. The look in his eye was sultry, hungry, the kind of look that Lance knew he would think about every time he jerked off for the next fifty years.

“You’re good at this,” Lance said, not hearing himself speak this time. He felt as though he had water in his ears. “Like, do you even have a gag reflex? _Oh_ —okay obviously not.”

Keith pulled off, smiling as he scrutinizingly licked a stripe along the shaft, appreciatively watching the way it twitched in response, and the way Lance gave a tiny whimper. Then, his mouth sunk back down onto it, eyes closing again. His eyelashes were so long, it should have been illegal. Everything about him should have been illegal.

Then, without warning, Keith’s hand began to massage his balls and it was all over in a flash of blinding white light. Lance bit down on his hand to prevent himself from being too loud as his back arched and he came in one, two, three, four spasms, into Keith’s mouth. He felt throat muscles contract around him, swallowing it all as his toes curled and his back arched, hands yanking hard on one horn and a tuft of hair.

When he came down from his high, there were shapes dancing in front of his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Lance said, voice spent, barely able to lift his head to look at him. “Thanks.”

Keith was sitting back, lewdly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thank _you_ ,” he said. “I appreciate you purposely coming quickly so I could feed sooner.”

Lance flushed. That wasn’t what he had intended at all. “Yeah, no problem.”

Keith made to get off of him, but Lance grabbed his arm, so that he returned to sitting on Lance’s legs. “Wait, you’re not gonna...you don’t want...anything in return?”

Keith cocked his head. “I’ve already fed. What could I possibly want?”

So he was back to his former self. Lance gave him a deadpan stare. “I don’t know? I could return the favour, if you want?”

It then dawned on Keith what he was talking about, and his eyes widened. “Oh. You’re so strange.”

Lance scowled defensively. “I am not.”

“I mean, no one’s ever asked to return the favour before.”

Lance stared at him. Keith was _beautiful_. Lance had good reason to believe that no one would rebuff the opportunity to get their hands on him. “Well, do you want to? It might make for a less uncomfortable journey home.”

Keith followed Lance’s line of sight, down to the bulge in his boxers. “Oh, that,” he said. “That goes away.”

Lance stared at him incredulously. “Seriously?”

Keith just stared at him, his face a mix of bashfulness, embarrassment, and what Lance interpreted to be desire.

“Look,” Lance said, “I’m not very...experienced, so I can’t promise I’m very good at blowjobs. But I can give you handjob or something?”

There was silence for a moment before Keith gave a tiny nod, eyes searching his in a surprisingly intimate gaze. It took a moment for Lance to realize that he had said yes, and then shook himself awake.

“Okay. Can...can I kiss you?”

The kiss they shared this time was softer than the last, strange and careful. Keith lifted his arms up so Lance could pull the shirt from his head, so pliant, when before he had been the one in charge. Lance kissed him again, and kissed him as his hand ran down Keith’s abs, and kissed him as he pushed his hand into Keith’s boxers, wrapping a hand around his hardening cock and pulling a tiny gasp from him.

Lance involuntarily bit his lip, watching Keith’s face contort with pleasure, unfolding with every slow stroke. His tail was going wild, coiling itself into a tight ball, before unfurling again, slowly and languidly wagging with the same rhythm as his hand. Keith was making these strange purring noises from the back of his throat, as well as moans and gasps that sounded unmistakably human.

You’re so pretty, Lance thought, kissing him again as Keith began to fuck into his hand, growing impatient of Lance’s slow rhythm.

“Alright there, buddy?” he asked in amusement, feeling a pulse of arousal at Keith rutting on top of him, boxers tugged down around his ankles by now.

“Do it faster,” Keith commanded helplessly, missing the humor in Lance’s voice.

Lance followed his order, placing a hand on the small of his back, bracing Keith as he sped up the jerks of his hand, slick with precome. Keith threw his head back as though he wasn’t expecting it, and then righted it, pressing his forehead against his, hips working in tandem with Lance’s fist.

“H— _I’m_ ,” was all he managed before he shuddered out an orgasm, biting his mouth closed, yet unable to contain the quiet moans that slipped out. His hands had slipped from Lance’s shoulder blades, to the back of his neck, back down to his shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin there as spurts of come hit Lance’s stomach.

The room was silent, other than the sounds of their laboured breathing. Lance found that he was panting as well. Maybe the sheer force of Keith’s orgasm had sucked some of the energy out of him, too. Keith lifted his head now, looking Lance shyly in the eye. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Lance was blushing impossibly, thinking about what they had just done. What Keith had just seen him do. He realized that this was stupid, because Keith was a sex demon, and he had probably seen stuff that made this look vanilla.

“No one has ever done that for me,” Keith said, gazing at Lance as though he was made of pure magic. “I get the appeal now.”

Lance gave a spent laugh, laying down fully as Keith rolled off of him, pulling his boxers back up.

“Are you gonna stay?” Lance asked.

“Do you want me to stay?” Keith replied, looking over at him.

Lance chewed his lip. “Yeah. Maybe just ‘til I fall asleep, y’know?” If Keith left now, Lance would feel as though he’d done something wrong, something dirty. He needed some contact right now.

“I will,” Keith said, tucking himself in between Lance and the wall, horns scraping the headboard. “Just sleep.”

Lance didn’t realize that he was falling asleep until he woke up, and even then, didn’t realize that he had even slept. He blinked in the sunlight of the room, eyes heavy with exhaustion. He didn’t remember leaving the blinds open last night. There were probably so many moths and mosquitos in his room right now. His whole body felt limp. There were the remnants of a really strange dream on the precipice of his mind, but he was unable to recall what it was about. The blurry image of a face, perhaps. It must have been a wet dream, because he was sticking to his bedsheets and covered in dried come. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, grabbing a tissue from beside his bed and cleaned it up, frowning when he noticed the scratches on the wooden headboard behind him. He didn’t remember acquiring those either.

 

* * *

 

 

When September came, Lance was ready to go back to school. A whole summer of working in his Tio’s newsagent has sucked the life and soul out of him, and he longed for the thrill of having his friends around to break up the monotonous schoolday, rather than only having a battered up radio to keep him occupied. In first period, just after the room and silenced and the teacher had begun lecturing them about the importance of work ethic, the door opened and a student strolled in, clad in orange, just like the rest of them.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said to the teacher, “I was at the office.”

“No problem,” the teacher said, looking down at her role-book. “Keith Kogane?”

He nodded, dark hair flopping over his face. His eyes scanned over the classroom, and stopped when they landed on Lance. His face went a sickly grey, before his attention snapped back to the teacher.

“Oh, you’re a transfer. Well, welcome to the Galaxy Garrison! You can sit down at the back, if you want.”

He nodded again, eyes still trained on Lance. Did he look...nervous? Lance couldn’t figure out why. Although, he did look strangely familiar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is demheter! let me know if you like this!


End file.
